Yin Yang: We are one and the same
by Heartlessyouji
Summary: What would happen if Las Noches had not one but two Arrancars made from the same being? A whole lot of fights between one another. UlquiorraxOC or GgioxOC.
1. The Split

Yin Yang: We are the one and the same

I. The split

Aizen stood there, along with his generals and the Espada in his throne room, amazed of the outcome of bringing in a new comrade. But it wasn't like the normal ones that had come before this one, no, it was different. Not one but two Arrancars were standing in the circle that surrounded them, both fully dressed.

The shorter one of the two wore a skirt that was short on one side and gradually got longer, stopping at her ankle. Her shirt was that of a Lolita, frills were at the end of the shirt, sleeves, and around the shoulders. A ribbon lay restfully near the collar of the shirt. Both the skirt and shirt were an elegant blue that seemed like they were from the depths of the ocean. The girl was holding a little doll that was wearing a Lolita styled dress in her arms. Her hair made look like a boy since it had long side bangs that were a little above her shoulders and it was short in the back. Her expression looked like she was a lifeless doll that had no emotion. Her eyes were a soft sky blue that looked like windows to the outside world.

The taller one of the two was the exact opposite of the shorter one. He wore black long sleeve shirt with a red waist coat and shorts. He looked like a school boy. His hair was the same as the shorter one and so was the expression but his was rougher. His eyes were a sharp red as if he was daring someone to tick him off.

The only thing that can be found common between the two, other than there hair, was where the remains of their former hollow selves were located. On the left side of their face, they were small enough to be easily mistaken for tattoos in the world of the living. The shorter one had hers resembling that of the yin sign while the taller one had his resembling the yang sign.

"Welcome, new comrades. Mind telling us your names?" Aizen spoke to break the silence that surrounded them.

At first, neither one of the two new Arrancars spoke, they were busy looking around the area to make sure no one would try and attack them. But then one of them spoke; it was the shorter one of the two.

"Youji Akuma." She said, her voice was soft yet sweet and fragile that the very air could break it with a touch.

Aizen nodded his head at her then turned his gaze at the taller one. "And you?" he said.

The taller one glared at him for a moment or two before speaking, "Yo Akuma."

"Both Akumas? You two wouldn't happen to be siblings, would you?" Gin commented.

Yo got ticked off. "Like hell! I wouldn't be caught dead being that weak little thing's brother! Just look at her! Give her the slightest command and she would follow it to the letter! Do you think I would want to be with a person that needs to be ordered around and has to have someone fight her fights! It was bad enough being in the same being as her when we were living, but you're mistaking us for siblings? No way in hell!"

Youji looked at Yo with a looked that made her soft eyes dull and hard.

"Yo, without me, you would be dead right now and not here. Now which is better, having me with you? Or being dead? Your choice." Youji said, her tone was dark and serious with a hint of softness.

Yo got even more ticked off, he turned and looked at Youji in the eye. "Don't talk to me like you're more superior then me! I still hold top rank between us! So don't forget!" he yelled.

Youji just stared at him for a moment before she disappeared and reappeared punching Yo in the stomach. Yo coughed up blood before speaking.

"Damn goodie two shoes." And with that he fainted.

Youji put Yo under her arm before looking towards Aizen.

"Forgive me, but that's the only way of claming my other half. He should be fine within a couple of hours. I will notify him of anything that he should be aware of when he awakes." Youji said, her sweet and fragile tone returning.

Aizen smiled and said, "I thank you for apologizing about the incident that just happened. Now onto assigning you to your Fraccion master that you and Yo will serve under."

Aizen looked around at his Espada to see which one would be assigned to 'take care' of Youji and Yo.

"Ah, yes. These two would be prefect with you, Ulquiorra." Aizen said as he looked at his most loyal Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer.


	2. Meeting our master

II. Meeting our master

Yo finally awoke, only to find himself in a strange room with his other half. He glared at Youji before sitting up in a sitting position.

"Alright, what's there to know?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"We're in a group known as the Fraccion. Basically, they're like servant #1 for the higher ups known as the Espada. We were assigned to one while you were asleep." Youji said, she sounded cute and hyper unlike before.

Yo glared at her before speaking, "We were what?"

Youji had a playful look on her face before saying, "We…were…assigned…to…an…Espada…to…serve…under. Got it?" Her expression also seemed hyper as she was teasing her other half.

Yo glared at her for a moment before asking, "Who exactly are the 'Espada'?"

"The Espada are made up of ten Arrancars whose power level is higher then that of our standing, as of right now." Youji said as she showed up ten fingers.

Yo looked at her weirdly for a moment before saying, "So, who are the Espada? Like what are their names?"

Youji looked at Yo angrily before saying, "The 10th Espada's name is Yammy Riyalgo."

"Which one was he?" Yo asked looking as if he didn't care.

"The one, in your opinion, was the stupid looking one." Youji said in an annoyed tone.

"Right, so his name's Yammy?" Yo asked.

Youji looked like she wanted to hit upside the head. "Duh! Can I continue? I want to go play before the master wakes up!" Youji whined.

"Who's our master anyway?" Yo asked.

"I'll get to him when I get to him! Now shall we continue?" Youji said. Before Yo could say anything more, Youji continued. "The 9th Espada's name is Aaroniero Arruruerie. They're the ones that look like they have a test tube for a head. The 8th Espada's name is Szayel Aporro Granz. He's the one with the glasses and pink hair. The 7th Espada's name is Zommari Leroux. He's the one that looked like he had a little Mohawk."

"That was your opinion of him!" Yo exclaimed.

"Shut up! I'm the one who got to meet them and get to know their names! So be quiet and listen or I'll get Harribel-neesan to kick your butt." Youji pouted, but soon changed her mood. "The 6th Espada's name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He's the one with that had the murderous look in his eye that you liked. The 5th Espada's name is Nnoitra Gilga. He's the one that looked like he was a spoon! The 4th Espada's name is…uh, I'll tell you after the others, okay?"

Yo just looked at for a moment then shrugged. Youji went on.

"The third Espada's name is Tia Harribel. She's the one that you were drooling over. The second Espada's name is Baraggan Luisenbarn. He's the older one of the group. The first Espada's name is Coyote Starrk. He's the one that looked like he was sleeping." She said.

"And what about the fourth?" Yo asked, getting curious to who this mysterious person was.

"First of all, our master's name is Ulquiorra Schiffer and he's the…" Youji trailed off, not sure what her other half would react.

"He's the?" Yo said as a way of telling Youji to continue.

Youji gulped before saying, "He's the fourth Espada."

Yo was strangely quiet, Youji took that as a sign to cover her cat ears.

"HE'S THE FOURTH ESPADA! AND HE'S OUR MASTER!" Yo yelled at the top of his lungs that almost all of Las Noches could hear. He accidentally woke up Ulquiorra.

"You sound as if you know what he looks like." Youji said as her sweet and fragile voice came around.

"He's the only one that looked at us like we were pieces of trash! HOW COULD I NOT SEE HIM?" Yo yelled even louder.

"Well, will you keep your voice down please?" Youji asked, this time her sweet and fragile voice was back.

"Hm? Why should I?" Yo asked as he took notice of Youji's voice change.

Youji simply pointed to something behind him. Yo was confused at first but turned around to look and fell off the couch that he was sitting on. Behind him was none other than Ulquiorra himself.

"Don't do that! I don't like it when people sneak up on me!" Yo yelled. Ulquiorra just glared at him.

"You need to be better at being aware of your surroundings. Or else Master Ulquiorra might find you annoying enough to kill us both!" Youji said in a dark and serious tone.

Yo glared at her for turning into a little pet when someone who is superior to her is around.

"Enough squabbling, the both of you." Ulquiorra said. Yo looked at the floor angrily while Youji looked up Ulquiorra with her soft solemn expression.

"You two still need your Zanpakutos before I can send you to the training room whenever you get on my nerves." Ulquiorra continued.

'Wow, the emo looking one has nerves that can be stepped on as well.' Yo thought as he looked at Ulquiorra with a bored expression.

"Master Ulquiorra, didn't you say that you would be introducing us to the other Fraccion today?" Youji asked in a soft, sweet and fragile tone.

"I did, but as of now we need to get you both Zanpakutos or else you would be worthless to Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said as he turned and walked towards the door.

Youji got up from her seat and walked after Ulquiorra. Yo did the same only when Ulquiorra was half way out the door.


	3. Acquiring our Zanpakutos

III. Acquiring our Zanpakutos

An hour or so latter, Ulquiorra was regretting ever taking his Fraccion to get their Zanpakutos. It hadn't been a minute before the two went at it with each other in the training room. To Ulquiorra, the fight seemed childish and idiotic but to the two halves, it was something worth fighting about.

"You know that I'm better than you! So why do you have the cooler weapon?" Yo exclaimed as he was trying get past Youji's defenses.

The Zanpakuto that he had gotten looked like a scythe, the handle of it was a blood red color while the blade was a black color.

"I'm better with dual wielded weapons. And you are not better than me!" Youji said as she fended off Yo with one blade and with the other she tried to make a mark on him but he jumped away.

Youji's Zanpakuto was, in fact, a dual wielded weapon. Both were chained together at the ends while the blades looked like skinny toothpick like blades that looked like a finger. The blade on the right was a black color while the blade on the left was white.

"Tch! Of course I'm better than you! How come I was your alternate when we were still living?" Yo said as he tried to make a mark on Youji but was deflected.

"Well, if you're better than me, then how come I was in control 90% of the time of the body we were stuck in for all those years?" Youji said as she threw a blade at Yo. It managed to nit him.

"You bitch!" Yo yelled as he charged at Youji.

Ulquiorra stood near one of the walls that was far from where Youji and Yo. He was watching the battle between the two as a way to see where their skills were at.

"Master Ulquiorra? What are you doing here?" came a male voice from beside Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra turned his head to see who it was that was speaking to him. It was Avirama; next to him were Ggio and the rest of Baraggan's Fraccion. Ulquiorra turned his gaze back to the fight between Yo and Youji. Yo looked badly injured while Youji only had a few scratches. Avirama looked to where Ulquiorra was staring at.

"Ah, watching the young ones fight, are you?" Avirama asked, "Boy, they sure can put up a fight. Maybe one of them is strong enough to take me on! What do you say Ggio?"

Ggio looked at Yo and Youji as they fought then turned his head the other direction and said, "They look weak."

"Perhaps you would like to go up against one of them? If you're not scared." Avirama baited.

Ggio looked at him for a moment then looked the other way as if he didn't hear him.

"Master Ulquiorra!" Youji exclaimed as she rushed up to her master.

"Oi! Ulqui!" Yo yelled as he staggered towards Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra gave a quick glare to Yo, who ignored it, before looking at Youji.

"What is it?" he asked his Fraccion.

"Who won? Yo says that it was him but I beat him!" Youji whined but with her sweet and fragile voice.

Youji's voice somehow made Ggio turn his head and look at her. To his surprise, she was the only one out of the two that only got out of the fight with a few scratches. He was even more surprise by the way Yo looked, he was a bloody mess. It looked like he was losing blood as if he was a faucet.

"No you didn't! These were just lucky punches, that's all!" Yo argued.

"Then how come you're bleeding to death?" Youji commented.

Yo went silent as he knew that he was out matched in coming up with a comeback.

"Based on you performance, I would have to say Youji is the 'winner' if it was ever was a contest." Ulquiorra said.

Youji's cat ears perked up while Yo's drooped. Ggio thought that Youji was cute looking when her ears were up.

"Mind telling us you guys' names?" Avirama asked as he looked at both Yo and Youji.

"I'm Youji Akuma!" Youji said in a hyper voice.

"Yo Akuma." Yo said boredly. He went over to the wall and sat down.

"Nice to meet you, Youji and Yo." Avirama said with a smile.

Youji just smiled and asked, "What are your names?"

"I'm Avirama Redder. And these guys are in the same Fraccion as me." Avirama said as he looked at the others.

"I'm Charlotte Cuuhlhourne." Charlotte said in a girly like tone, which scared Youji to the point of getting closer to Ulquiorra.

"I am Findor Carias, pleasure to make you acquaintance." Findor said. Youji felt a little safer with Findor than with Charlotte.

"I'm Choe Neng Poww." said Poww. He seemed to tower over Youji, being the shorter one out of the two halves.

"I'm Nirgge Parduoc." Nirgge said. He was only a bit taller than Youji.

"And I'm Ggio Vega." Ggio said, sounding bored. He didn't like being last in introducing themselves.

"And we are King Baraggan's Fraccion!" Avirama exclaimed with excitement, "So, whose Fraccion are you two in?"

"Master Ulquiorra's." Youji said in a cute tone. She already put away her Zanpakuto and was holding her Lolita styled doll protectively in her arms.

"You're joking right?" Ggio asked, thinking that there's no way in the world that two weak looking things could possible belong to Ulquiorra's Fraccion.

"I am not kidding! Lord Aizen assigned us to Ulquiorra's Fraccion and he's been our master since!" Youji said as she pouted.

Ggio and the rest of Baraggan's Fraccion were shocked; they looked towards Ulquiorra to see if it was true.

"Nani?" Ulquiorra asked as he felt their eyes looking at him.

"Is it true of what she's saying, Master Ulquiorra?" Avirama asked.

"Yes, it is." Ulquiorra said, giving them a glare.

"Nani?" Ggio exclaimed as he couldn't believe it, "How can two weak looking nobodies could possible be in your Fraccion?"

"You may want to rephrase that." Ulquiorra said as he looked straight ahead.

"Eh, why?" Ggio asked. Before he knew it, someone grabbed by the shoulder and threw him at the opposite wall.

"That's why." Ulquiorra said as he looked at where Ggio made impact.

Ggio slowly got out from the mess he was in and looked around to see who it was that threw him. To his surprise, it was Youji.

"Looks like the little girly got lucky." He teased.

Yo couldn't help but laugh, even though he loved it when someone was making fun of his other half. To him, it was even funnier to see them get hurt by the same person that they were picking on. Youji, on the other hand, gave Ggio a most terrifying death glare.

"Perhaps you would like to fight me to truly see if I was lucky or not?" Youji said in a dark tone that made everyone's skin crawl.

Ggio looked at Youji for a moment or two before saying, "Heh, you're on."


	4. Showdown Between Yin & Ggio

IV. Showdown between Yin & Ggio

Yo was smiling from ear to ear as he sat and watched Youji and Ggio stand across from each other as they were getting ready to fight. He laughed quietly to himself as he saw the look that Youji was giving Ggio.

"He's not going to last very long." Yo said to no one in particular.

Ulquiorra managed to hear what Yo had said.

"What in the world do you mean?" he asked as he looked towards Yo.

Yo laughed again and said, "Look at Youji's eyes, they don't have that soft light blue color that you've seen when you first met her. It's replaced with dark cold blood lusting ones. Obliviously, she doesn't like it when other people call her weak other than me."

Ulquiorra looked at Yo for a moment than returned his gaze back to Youji. The fight was about to start, Ggio took his position while Youji brought out her Zanpakuto.

"This is a one on one match!" Avirama exclaimed as he was acting as ref for the fight, "No Zanpakuto releases! No kills! Other than that, anything goes! Understand?"

"Heh, no worries." Ggio said, confidante.

Youji just stood there, motionless.

"Then begin!" Avirama yelled.

As soon as the fight began, Ggio rushed towards Youji, Zanpakuto drawn. Youji just stood there, showing no emotion.

"What in the world is she doing? She's going to get hurt if she doesn't move!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"I would be more worried about her opponent, if I were you. Youji's dangerous to fight when she's like this." Yo said, overhearing what Charlotte said.

"Eh? Why?" Charlotte exclaimed as he looked over to Yo.

"Just watch, you'll see what I mean." Yo said as he watched the fight with a bored expression.

Just as Ggio was about to strike, Youji moved past him in a blink of an eye. At first, Ggio didn't realize what had happen until it was a little too late. During that short amount of time, Youji attacked Ggio as fast as light that partially no one saw. Ggio used his Zanpakuto as a way for him to keep himself steady. He coughed up blood for a bit before turning around and trying to attack Youji but was cut off guard by someone.

"Huh? What happen to Youji? Did she chicken out?" Ggio asked as he was taunting Youji.

Yo was the one that caught Ggio off guard. "Frankly, right now you're safe from getting more hurt than you are now." He commented.

"Yeah, why's that?" Ggio asked, annoyed.

Yo simply pointed behind him without saying a word. Ggio looked to see what Yo was pointing at. Ggio was stunned to see his findings. Youji was on the floor, sleeping.

"Why the hell is she sleeping for?" Ggio asked, angered somewhat.

"Happens a lot, different reasons why," Yo said as he looked at Youji, "right now, the reason is that she's tried from running. She's still probably still not used to having her own body to call her own."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Ggio asked.

"Me and Youji used to be in the same being when we were alive. But when we turned into what you guys call Arrancars, we became separated into two different beings. Youji may look like she's got the hang of things but she really doesn't. She's used to knowing that there'll be someone to take her place when she's taken a fatal blow. But since she's on her own, she's to frighten to even try and take someone one on one for long periods of times." Yo said, "Got it?"

"Pretty much." Ggio said as he was trying to wrap his head around the whole concept that Youji was a part of Yo and Yo was a part of Youji.

Yo looked at the ceiling then at Youji. He gentle turned her over on her back and started pulling her by the collar of her shirt while carrying her Zanpakuto.

"Aren't you supposed to carry her instead of dragging her?" Ggio asked.

"What? I always wanted to pull her by the collar of her shirt. It's one of the many things that I never got to do while stuck in the same body as her." Yo said almost child like.

"Whatever." Ggio said as he looked the other way. Why was he so concern of how Yo handle Youji, he only met the girl just a few minutes ago.

Yo's mouth curved into a wicked smile as he quickly figured out what was going on.

"You actually care about Youji, don't you?" Yo said teasingly.

"I don't!" Ggio exclaimed.

"Than how come you reacted to it?" Yo said. He loved laying traps for people to revel their secrets of what they think of others. To him, it was a game of sorts.

Ggio was quiet for a moment or two before saying, "Why would I care about someone who easily gets tried during battle."

'Wonder what he'll think of Youji when he sees her hyped up on candy?' Yo wondered as he started to pull Youji away.


	5. Master put who in charge!

V. Master put who in charged?

'Why? Why? Why did Ulquiorra assigned Youji to be my "babysitter"? Do I really need to be watched over that much? It hasn't even been a day and I have done nothing wrong other than call him an emo in my head and Ulqui. But, hey, who else am I supposed to pick on that won't cry about it?' Yo thought to himself as he had his head in his hands.

Youji was wide awake by now and was staring at Yo while he was trying to figure out why Ulquiorra put her in charged. They were waiting patiently in their room while Ulquiorra was at a meeting, which was explained to them that they weren't allowed to go.

"Did you say anything about me while I was asleep to him?" Yo asked as he looked at Youji.

"I told him that you were staring at Harribel nee-san and was hoping to get her as a Fraccion master." Youji said.

"You didn't." Yo said as he glared at Youji.

"I did, he asked me why you were staring at Harribel nee-san for so long." Youji said with a smile.

Yo was about to pounce on her, but missed due to Youji getting out of the way.

"I'm going to kill you!" Yo said as he growled with displeasure.

"That's if you can catch me!" Youji chirped.

Yo got to his feet and started chasing after Youji, Youji began running around the room with Yo following not to far behind. They both ran around the room a few times before Youji bolted out of the door and down one of the hallways with Yo following.


	6. We run into the tiger, literally

VI. We run into the tiger, literally.

"Youji! Get back here you bitch!" Yo yelled as he chased Youji through out the halls of Las Noches.

"Never!" Youji exclaimed as she lead Yo through countless hallways.

Yo gritted his teeth and continued to chase after Youji. Youji laughed happily as she ran through the hallways of Las Noches since she finally got her 'play' time.

"When I get my hands on you, you are so dead!" Yo said as he tried to speed up.

"That's _when _you catch me!" Youji laughed teasingly as she rounded a corner that lead into another hallway. Yo followed after her only to land face first on the ground.

"You tripped me didn't you?" Yo exclaimed as he glared at Youji.

Youji was standing over him as she was looking straight at him.

"I was over here when you fell, baka!" Youji said annoyed.

"Than you tripped me bitch!" Yo said angrily.

Youji pointed behind him which made Yo get up and look behind him. To his surprise, he managed to trip over the idiot, in his opinion that challenged Youji to a duel and lost. He was laying face first on the ground as well.

"It was him." Youji said childish.

"Oh, the tora bastard. Long time no see, baka!" Yo said as he poked him to make sure that he was alive or not. It didn't matter to him that much.

"I accidentally ran over him as I was trying to get away from you." Youji said as she also started poking Ggio too.

"No wonder I tripped over him. The idiot!" Yo said as pulled out a marker and lifted Ggio's face.

"Where were you keeping that?" Youji asked with a little concern.

"I took found it lying somewhere while you were asleep." Yo said as he doodle a drawing on Ggio's face.

"Where was it lying?" Youji asked, already having a bad feeling about it.

"From this place that had this pink haired dude mumbling to himself about something." Yo said as he examined his work.

"You mean Szayel Aporro Granz? The eight Espada out of the ten?" Youji asked.

"Was he the pink hair one that you mentioned?" Yo asked.

"Yes." Youji said annoyed.

"Then yes, I do." Yo said as he laid Ggio back on the ground like he was before, "Well then shall we go?"

"You mean back to our room?" Youji asked.

"Of course idiot, what else would I mean?" Yo said.

"A lot of things." Youji said confident.

Yo just glared at her for a moment or two before going back the way that he came from.

"Hey wait for me!" Youji exclaimed as he followed after him, leaving Ggio to rest on the floor.


	7. Yang reveals what he did to Tiger

VII. Yang reveals what he did to Tiger

"And just where were you two doing while I was gone?" Ulquiorra asked once Youji and Yo got back. The room was a mess to their little game of "chase".

"Yo got angry at me and started chasing me around the room and into the hall." Youji said sheepishly.

Yo was silent to the question, even though it hadn't been a day yet, he knew Youji was the favorite one between them to Ulquiorra.

"And why in the world did he get angry at you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I told him a little detail that I told you while he was sleeping all because he asked me what I told you about him as a way to figure out why you left me in charge." Youji said as she was trying to not make eye contact with Ulquiorra.

"About the question of why he was starring at the third Espada?" Ulquiorra asked as he glared at Youji.

"Yes." Youji said sheepishly as she felt herself shrinking.

Ulquiorra stared at her for a minute or two before sighing.

"Did you get into any trouble while you two were goofing off?" Ulquiorra asked, despite that he had a feeling that he would regret it latter.

"We actually ran into Ggio." Youji said.

"And what did he say?" Ulquiorra asked, the feeling growing more.

"He said nothing, because I ran over him and Yo tripped over him." Youji said. The feeling was right!

Ulquiorra merely glared at the both of them while Yo was snickering a little.

"And what might be so funny?" Ulquiorra asked as he directed his attention towards Yo.

"The best part about that incident is that I left a little message for the baka tora bastard." Yo said with confidence. Youji scooted away from Yo a little.

"What in the world do you mean by that?" Ulquiorra asked, having another feeling of regret.

"Drew on his face and signed it!" Yo said with pride.

Ulquiorra and Youji merely stared at him, Youji had a look on her face that said "Are you serious?" while Ulquiorra merely stared at him with an unemotional expression.


End file.
